


30 Days of Smut - Day 6: Kink - Bondage

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is everything, even when you're just playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 6: Kink - Bondage

Tommy pulls against the cuffs and feels the metal biting into his skin. Adam warned him not to do that when he first put them on, but Tommy can’t resist testing them. They’ve played with restraints before, but this time it’s some serious shit.

The other times they’d done this, they’d used soft ties and nothing else. He could’ve slipped out of them if he’d really wanted to. And they’d never used a blindfold or earplugs before, because just playing at it had always been enough...until it wasn’t. 

This time all he can do is feel, and Adam’s making damn sure he does plenty of that. He never knows when the next touch is coming, or where it’s coming from. At first he thought he could narrow it down by paying attention to the bed dipping, but Adam’s a smart fucker, and the first time he’d turned his head towards the movement, Adam had switched it up.

Besides, he’s happy as all hell to just wait for the next surprise. He likes it when the touches aren’t too teasing. When he can feel Adam’s breath, but not his lips, picking up the fine hairs on his belly, he shivers. When he feels the ghost of a touch trailing down his neck, he tries to turn his head into the hand he knows is behind it. When he feels the tip of Adam’s tongue running the length of his dick, he bucks up into it. But they all make him want more.

It’s the solid touches that he likes. They make his already hard dick twitch with desire and make him pull in deep, hissing breaths. He goes a little crazy when he feels Adam’s teeth biting the skin above his nipple, but it’s a good kind of crazy. He loses part of himself when Adam’s fingers hold his hips down hard enough to leave bruises, but he knows Adam will help him find himself again. He thinks he screams when Adam’s mouth closes on his dick, and he sucks so hard, Tommy can’t hold back, but he can’t hear, so he doesn’t know if the sound’s all in his mind or not..

He’s way the fuck past ready, and when he feels the muscles of Adam’s throat pressing against the head of his prick as he swallows, he lets everything go. 

After, he’s feeling all boneless and worn, waiting to see if Adam’s gonna set him free this time, but the cuffs don’t open, and the blindfold doesn’t come off. Instead, he feels the teasing touch come back again, and he knows it won’t stop just because he can’t come again yet. It’s gonna build and build and fucking build until he _is_ ready, and then it might start all over again. He’s not sure how long they’ve been at this tonight, or even if it’s still night. Time lost all meaning when the blindfold went on and the earplugs went in, but he knows Adam’s watching for signs of pushing it too far, so he’s more than up for the game.


End file.
